Don't waste your Emotions
by Kmoney1517
Summary: AN: Hi guys this is my first story I hope you like it. My inspiration was Mama Mia 'Lay all Your Love on Me' I thought it would be cute to write a story on Hermione and Draco in the great hall and everybody gets to know the truth behind their relationship. hope you enjoy criticism and love is welcome have a great day! Rated M to be safe DRAMIONE


**AN: Hi guys this is my first story I hope you like it. My inspiration was Mama Mia 'Lay all Your Love on Me' I thought it would be cute to write a story on Hermione and Draco in the great hall and everybody gets to know the truth behind their relationship. hope you enjoy criticism and love is welcome have a great day!**

 **Singing/Talking= Draco & Hermione, **_Draco_ **,** Hermione

 **HPOV:**

I'am currently being attacked by my best friend Ginny. She is pulling and teasing the shit out of my hair. "Ginny that bloody hurts, you do know my hair is attach to my scalOWWW" i was cut off by one more final tug when she responded "pain is beauty so suck it up buttercup"

You maybe wondering why I put myself in this situation, well you see tonight is that the back to school dance for all 5th years and above.

I no longer wanted to be seen as the know-it-all prude of Gryffindor and two I wanted to make my boyfriend jealous. By the end of the night he will be on his god damn knees begging for forgiveness!

 **-flashback-(2 weeks prior)**

Draco and I where sitting on our couch in the Heads common room watching tv, when he leans over and starts trailing kiss up and down my neck. I would have welcomed it if i wasn't so damn pissed off at him.

"Draco stop please i'm not in the mood" i scooted over, I'm now at the end of the couch

 _"_ _baby_ " he says _"I'm sorry i love you come on"_

 _"_ No I'm done with your mood swings you have been acting like a total wanker and it is bothering me tell me whats wrong."

 _"_ _Nothing is wrong with me woman.. fuck I'm done"_

"Excuse me but if you where fine you wouldn't have almost broke my cousins arm when he kissed my cheek or gave me a hug, what is wrong with you"

 _"_ _UGGG you don't fucking get it and you never will"_

"Than fucking tell me I love you talk to me"

" _No I need air I'll be back" he storms out and does not come back._

 **-flashback over-**

He has been sleeping in his old dorm room since that night. He hasn't talked to me or once look in my direction I worry that I lost him.

I snap back to reality when I realize the yanking on my hair has stopped. I get dressed in a daze I apply natural makeup and apply a dark burgundy lipstick. Once I'm finished I step into my black jumper with my black heels, DAMN I LOOK GREAT!

Time to make my boy drop to his knees.

 _DPOV:_

I'm an idiot I shold have been groveling at her feet since our fight but no i cant stuff my pride away. I'll make it up to her tonight.

 **DANCE TIME:**

HPOV:

I enter the the ROR and feel the music pumping. I worm my way into the middle when a new songs begins. MY ears perk as i strain to hear it. After two seconds I know the song. Its from my favorite movie/musical Mama Mia!

Than I hear it. I hear Draco singing but I can't see him. I turn around as i see the crowd splitting and he is walking to me.

 _"_ _I wasn't jealous before we met"_ he is almost infant of me and I'm frozen in shock.

 _"_ _Now every man that I see is a potential threat"_ He is circling me and all i can do is turn my head

 _"_ _And I'm possessive, it isn't nice"_ He grabs me, both hands on my waist pelvis lined up and we are doing a simple two step.

 _"_ _You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

 _But now it isn't true, now everything is new"_ At this my heart melts and i snap back dance along staring him down in the process.

" _And all I've learned has overturned, I beg of you"_ He is staring me down and leaning towards me like he wants a kiss… He has another thing coming if he thinks it will be that easy. I pick up the song and start singing.

"Don't go wasting your emotion" I push out of his arms swaying my hips as I walk back

"Lay all your love on me" I run my hands up my body

"It was like shooting a sitting duck

A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck" I gracefully turn and move closer almost like a panther stalking her prey.

"I still don't know what you've done with me

A grown up woman should never fall so easily

I feel a kind of fear, when I don't have you near

Unsatisfied I skip my pride, I beg you dear" I'm now in fronton him i wrap one leg around his thigh and wrap my arms around his neck giving complete over to him.

 **"** **Don't go wasting your emotion**

 **Lay all your love on me**

 **Don't go sharing your devotion**

 **Lay all your love on me"**

We dance as one till the end of the song and we kiss with everything in us.

He whispers _"I'm sorry"_

I pull away and smirk and say "i know and I'm just wish you would have told me, lay all your love on me"

He says _"Don't go wasting your emotion"_

AN: Hope you enjoyed it comments are always welcomed! Disclaimer i only own plot have a great night!


End file.
